


Old Flame

by tralalalang



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalalang/pseuds/tralalalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nichkhun likes to play with fire and Wooyoung is unsure if he can take the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flame

It was coincidental that Wooyoung walked in and saw Nichkhun burning a handful of his ex-girlfriends’ pictures, but it was completely intentional that Nichkhun would pull Wooyoung next to him and proceeded to tell Wooyoung about each and every girl in those photos—despite Wooyoung’s unwillingness to listen.   
  
Girl number one was a beauty beyond descriptions, and a  _cheater_. Sadly, Nichkhun had to find that out the hard way—seeing her with a friend from school, kissing behind the chemistry building.   
  
Girl number five had the sweetest smile, and a terrifying obsession with Nichkhun. Ten calls a day, she made sure of it, to keep track of where Nichkhun was, what he was doing and who he was with. Thankfully, Nichkhun escaped that when his family moved away a week after they dated.   
  
Girl number eight could no longer stand Nichkhun after a month, as she realized that he was too  _perfect_  for her—as if that was a bad thing.   
  
By the time Nichkhun reached Girl number ten, Wooyoung was already too dizzy from the emotional roller coaster Nichkhun put him on. Nichkhun’s stories burned in his mind and printed black ashes with their absurdity and Nichkhun’s apparent ill luck in romance. It wasn’t as if Nichkhun had ever been unfaithful, in fact, he had been a loyal lover in every relationship. But love in turn betrayed his naivety, broke his heart and turned the pieces into ashes. For a while before becoming a part of JYP, Nichkhun lived like the world was a sweeping cold wasteland, where the dwindling fire in his heart could no longer keep him warm. He kept the pictures—only as a reminder for himself to never play with fire again, to stay away from fiery romances and risky lovers. Now, gazing into Wooyoung’s dazed eyes, Nichkhun could care less how his utmost important reminders were disintegrating away in hot flame and how he was about to break all the rules he set for himself to follow all these years.   
  
Naturally, Wooyoung, who had been listening half-heartedly the whole time, expected the scarring memories to have deterred Nichkhun’s romantic zeal. To his surprise, when he clamped his hands over Nichkhun’s mouth and told him to shut up, he saw a tiny fire in Nichkhun’s expectant eyes—the same fire that flickered lovingly in the photos that had turned to ashes.   
  
“Do you know why I’m burning these pictures?”  
  
“I’m cleaning out my album for new pictures,” Nichkhun hinted. And had Wooyoung been paying attention to the way Nichkhun looked at him these past months, he would’ve figure out what Nichkhun meant. Instead, Wooyoung showed no sign of understanding, causing Nichkhun’s face to darken with disappointment and resignation.   
  
Sensing an awkwardness between them, Wooyoung nudged Nichkhun, and felt his own skin lit up when Nichkhun heatedly grabbed his arm and said “Wooyoung-ah, my heart is so extinguished now.  _Comfort_  me”. And before Wooyoung could register what his hyung meant by  _comfort_ , Nichkhun’s lips were already pressing urgently on his with intensity like fire.   
  
When their lips parted, Wooyoung’s only thought was what a liar Nichkhun had been—his heart was the opposite of  _extinguished_. But all Wooyoung could mutter was a withdrawn “Hyung…” before Nichkhun claimed his lips again.   
  
Despite Wooyoung’s protests through his body language, it didn’t take long for Nichkhun to burn down Wooyoung’s defenses. And Wooyoung kissed back. He kissed back—first curiously, then passionately, then frighteningly.   
  
 _Curiously_ , because it was his first kiss.  _Passionately_ , because he could feel Nichkhun’s sincerity setting his skin ablaze with every touch and Nichkhun’s desire scorching against his own lips. Wooyoung felt obliged to rival such fervor.  _Frighteningly_ , because they were the same sincerity and desire that Wooyoung saw in the pictures that Nichkhun had tossed, one after another, into the fire.  
  
Unsure of how he would respond after Nichkhun let go, but sure of the question Nichkhun would ask, Wooyoung closed his eyes, burned in Nichkhun’s kiss, and saw his own face, crumpling in fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in May of 2009 on LJ. Please excuse the unbeta'd trash.


End file.
